


Ensueño

by ternura



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ternura/pseuds/ternura
Summary: Lord Hamilton toma a James Mcgraw en su boca. En su fantasía.





	Ensueño

James, con ese porte tan rígido, esa elocuencia, esa boca perfecta, esa piel salpicada. James convoca sensaciones, inspira fantasías que lo conducen a un estado de febrilidad. A Thomas le hace agua la boca. Thomas enferma de fiebre, se vuelve loco, ¿habrá forma de llevar esa piel salpicada a su lecho? _Perdería la cabeza, enloquecería, verlo así tendido, para mi boca, todo._ Thomas se lleva las manos a la cabeza, transpira, casi llora. ¡Qué desesperación! Se muerde los nudillos.

Piensa en él. Y se halla dolorosamente consciente de la tela que acaricia accidentalmente su miembro. _James, James, James._ Pasa unos momentos concentrado en la mínima fricción, decidido a alargar la experiencia, a ahondar en la imagen de James, de percibirlo de manera íntegra en su mente. Cierra los ojos en busca de ese cielo hermético que sólo pueblan ellos dos. Recorre al teniente con sumo cuidado, como a un mapa. Sus sentidos puntualizan en sus ojos, en ese lustre gris cuyo color le resulta tan difícil de asimilar y las pestañas curvas y rojizas que provocan que Thomas pierda el hilo de sus serias conversaciones con el teniente, especialmente cuando un haz de luz las ilumina –aquí Thomas suspira en adoración—; la congregación de pecas que muere por tocar su mirada, Thomas besa el camino que dibujan hasta su párpado inferior. La piel es tan tersa aquí. Evoca sus labios, ese labio superior tan apetecible, inflamado. Le da un beso momentáneo, lleno de dulzura. Su sexo da un vuelco.

Algo se activa en Thomas y la entonación de su cuerpo cambia rotundamente. Thomas hace un movimiento bucal de una carga erótica escandalosa. Quiere comerle la boca con violencia. Se introduce sin permiso en la boca de su amante. Otro vuelco. Sueña con comerle la boca largamente y es aquí cuando Thomas pierde un poco la cordura; la fantasía se torna vívida pues sus sensaciones aletean todas en su ser. Si alguien hubiese entrado a la habitación en ese momento habría imantado su boca con la suya, impelido por la necesidad imperante de sentir una lengua en su boca a toda costa, querría impregnar de realidad la fantasía en la que su lengua envolvía la de Mcgraw. El Lord gime y maldice. _James, James, mi James._ Los entrañables amigos enredan sus lenguas y sus sensaciones se tornan más y más urgentes. Thomas arremete contra James y busca prueba de su excitación, refriega su pene palpitante contra el miembro de James. _Bien._ El cuerpo del hombre rubio se encoleriza al percibir que ha conmovido el cuerpo que ama.  

Pero sus ojos ahora registran el torso desnudo de James, así frenando las ganas de descubrir el sexo del mismo. El soñador se palpa el propio por encima de su pantalón, traga saliva. _Todavía no, todavía no._ James está frente a él. Leche y canela. Se le hace agua la boca. Dedicaría toda una noche, todas las noches a embeber esos pedacitos dorados que dormitan en cada centímetro de su piel _._ Repara en los tiernos brotes de sus pectorales, dedica unos momentos a irritarlos con su húmeda lengua. Lame y chupa. Escucha la respuesta de James con adoración, cuyos gemidos colman el ambiente.

Ahora es importante para Thomas abocarse al órgano más comestible de esa piel láctea. Lo que más desea…  _Mmmm,_ Thomas articula, _muéstrame, por favor,_ Thomas implora con un dejo de aflicción. James le muestra. Thomas se arrodilla y lame esa piel en sentido longitudinal. James tiene una erección hermosa. Pálida y hermosa. Esa lamida la siente como un sacrificio necesario pues su más hondo deseo es comérselo de una vez. Pero _no quiero que esto termine, mi vida._

James articula su placer voluptuosamente y Thomas siente que va a reventar. Éste por fin decide darle fin a la tortura a la que ha sometido su sexo y, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados siempre, empieza a tocarse con brío. Thomas sostiene su generosa erección en la mano derecha e introduce dos dedos de la izquierda en su boca, los moja y hace un movimiento horizontal continuo, convocando toda su energía a darle vida a su ensueño. Le hace el sexo oral a James. La sal de sus dedos alimenta la fantasía pero qué lástima que estos no tengan la textura del irresistible apéndice viril.

La danza frenética que ha logrado con sus dedos y su boca deviene en sonidos empapadísimos, _glop glop glop_. De su mentón escurre saliva.

_Me siento morir…eres exquisito. Prescindiría de todo alimento, tu cuerpo me basta, ¿dirías que sí a nutrirme todos los días de mi vida con el líquido de tu organismo?_

Thomas ofuscadamente piensa en que debiera moderar el volumen que ha alcanzado su placer. A estas alturas, su calentura es tan grave que ha perdido noción del mundo material. La urgencia de su cuerpo le arrebata la idea instantáneamente. James está en su boca, entero, Thomas tose en varias ocasiones, sobrevive una y otra náusea. _MMMMMMMMMM._ El soñador contempla las facciones dolidas de gozo de James. James…tan correcto e inmutable. En este momento, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta, la garganta expuesta y emitiendo quejas cual si estuviese sufriendo la tortura física más lacerante. Thomas reacciona con suma desesperación. James abre los ojos ahora, sintiendo la mirada de Thomas, y acaricia el cabello rubio con sensual abandono. Thomas se detiene, sujetando sólo el extremo del sexo en su boca.

\--¿Te gusta, James?

El aludido se muerde el labio inferior y sólo es capaz de producir un sollozo alargado. _Dios, pareces un ángel_ , Thomas se queja. _Un ángel que querría desflorar por el resto de mis días._

\--Por favor, no te detengas, querido, James dice entre dientes.

 _Plop plop plop._ Y otra vez el pene se ve desprovisto de boca.

Y después.

\--Te amo. Trágame, por favor. James dice estremecido.

Te amo, había dicho.

La garganta de Thomas se irrita con la fricción exquisita pero esa declaración sólo lo insta a actuar con más fervor. La carne está perfectamente mojada e inflamada dentro de su boca. La ingiere como a una hostia, como un hombre que no ha tenido un pedazo de pan en la boca por un periodo de tiempo importante. Imposible disfrutar el trozo con minucioso deleite al encontrarse ante el alimento que ha deseado con cada ápice de su ser. Que le ha ocasionado tanto dolor en el vientre y le ha forzado a estar en vela incontables noches. _Glop, glop, glop._

_Eres exquisito… Mi amor… Te adoro._

_Glop glop glop. Glop glop glop. Glop glop glop._

James y Thomas claman al unísono. Thomas manipula su pene hasta secretar su orgasmo. En su mente, James es quien se derrama. Thomas retira los dedos de su boca para intercambiarlos con los que masturbaron su sexo. Se nutre del néctar proveniente de James, pasa su lengua por sus palmas y dedos y traga como un hombre que ha perdido la cabeza. El Lord no quiere abrir los ojos para despertar a la ausencia del teniente. Su respiración se suaviza poco a poco, sin embargo. Finalmente, cruelmente, todo lo que no le interesa toma forma.

Thomas llora un poco. A veces querría sólo desear a James carnalmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Un experimento. Mi primer intento. Un día sentí ganas de escribir fic en español.


End file.
